Mufasa
by Snowwhisker
Summary: story of Mufasa prequel to Lion King R
1. Chapter 1

MUFASA 

Chapter 1 - NAMING

It was the day of the naming to a new royal. On Pride Rock, Ockali sat next to his mate, Hunsa, and their two cubs. Kazu made the calling. Kazu was a colorful bird with five hatchlings of his own, Mazu, Lazu, Xazu, Thazu, and Zazu.

Soon the animals came in. Antelope, Okapi, Giraffe, Elephants, Zebra, and Hippos. One last animal lagged behind…

"Azanti sana squash banana," a baboon sang in the branches of a tree, his name was Rafiki. He searched wildly for a mango and his spices.

"Time for the king," he announced to himself. He began to hike for what felt like hours… to Pride Rock

Rafiki sat looking to two shiny sets of cub eyes. Then he looked to the proud parents, the King and Queen, Ockali and Hunsa.

"Two?" The lions nodded. "Which one is older?"

"Mufasa, that one… Kilari is almost a day younger. They're both male."

Rafiki picked them up and did the ritual. He handed Kilari to Hunsa as he named Mufasa first. Then he had to name Kilari, an unusually dark cub.

Ockali turned to Kazu, "You will watch over them won't you? And teach your sons and daughters, too."

"Of course, sire. My liege, they shall be safe in the care of me and my younglings."

The animals all bowed in high reverence to the new prince and his brother. From the Meerkats to the Warthogs to the Elephants, they all roared and howled in triumph and honor.

One particular lioness wasn't cheering. Her name was Jinma. She was jealous of Hunsa, and wished to be Queen. She thought of Ockali, a most handsome king, then, Hunsa went and married him. She scowled. Behind her sat the Hyenas, they were also scowling. They had once dreamed of kingship but now had to follow King's orders. They dare not offend the King muzzle to muzzle but cared not for him.

Late that night, Rafiki sat in his treetop. He drew two more portraits on his tree, the Tree of Monarchy.

"Mufasa," he muttered, "a strong leader. Kilari…" He suddenly had vision of events to come. "SSSSSCCCCCCAAAR. Death." He shrieked, knocking over everything. He scratched a few red marks on the tree, one hit Hunsa, another made a scratch down the eye of Kilari.

"Scar," this time he whispered. "He shall become the scarred one. Kilari!"


	2. Circle of Life

Chapter 2 – Circle of life

Kilari sat in in the cave of Pride Rock staring maliciously at his older brother, Mufasa. They were both but cubs. Kilari had a small mini-mane that was black and thick. Mufasa sat nearbye, a little bigger of a cub.

_But I'm the brains,_ He thought sourly.

"Wanna play, Kilari, come on, roar!"

"No thanks, I am afraid I have better things to do. Believe it or not, I have better cubs to hang out with… smarter ones. Dimwit."

"Dimwho? Who's smart?"

"I AM! Smart that is… you're the dimwit-"

"Ah, my cubs. How are you both, my children? Mufasa, I need to speak with you," Ockali haunched over to his sons, "Kilari perhaps should stay within Pride Rock, unless you go with an adult." Kilari skulked off.

Mufasa followed Ockali to the grasslands. They stood looking on to the grasslands through the sunrise. It was midmorning and Mufasa was about 3 – years – old, which is 8 in lion years.

"Have you ever heard of the Circle of Life? It is the lesson all Princes must learn, along with leadership, confidence, persistence, fighting… Where was I – oh yes – the Circle of Life."

"What is it, dad?"

"It is the cycle by which our life goes, all our lives. We all must help each other, even predators helping prey. Once we die more are born, we are all connected, everything must happen for a reason. All of us are in a neverending circle of destiny, fate, and life."

"I'm not sure that I understand."

"You will one day… with patience, Mufasa, another thing Princes need. Ah, Sarabi, where are you going."

"Morning, sir. Mufasa." She gritted her teeth. She and Mufasa had been betrothed since they were born but neither of them liked each other.

"Whatever, go away," Mufasa retorted, "WE were TALKING… Don't you have some elephant graveyard to hang out in."

"Mufasa, how do you know about that place? You aren't supposed to-"

"I didn't go there… Kilari told me. I don't know how he knew… he just did… please Dad it isn't my fault. Okay I went a little nearby."

"Let's go find Kilari. I want a word with him."


	3. Kilari meets Zira & Jinma

Chapter 3 – Kilari meets Zira and Jinma

Mufasa and Ockali arrived back at Pride Rock. It was noon. Many lionesses were bringing meat to those who remained behind.

"Where is Kilari? I need to talk to him."

"I think he went off somewhere with Zira and Jinma…" One lioness answered. At that moment, Hunsa came in. She frowned.

"I don't like the sound of that, Ockali. I don't trust that Jinma. Go get Kilari and bring him back. He's mischievous enough without HER influence." Ockali without a word ran out to search for his son, Jinma, and Jinma's daughter, Zira.

"What's wrong with Jinma, Mom?"

"Well, Jinma was originally betrothed to your father. I fell in love with him. We mated and no one too much minded, except for her. She's a grouch about it."

"So I don't have to marry Sarabi?" Hunsa laughed.

"It's a little more complicated than that. You might just not mind when you're older." Mufasa made a gagging motion. His mother sighed, doing her best to ignore her son's comment.

Meanwhile:

"Where are we, Mom?"

"Patience, Zira. We are in the marshes beyond the elephant graveyard." Kilari intently and warily stared to the Lionesses.

_Keep one eye open. Never show true intentions_.

Finally they crossed the Marsh Lake, over the unstable stones. It was Jinma's hideout, it was a haunting place. The cubs were ordered to sit down, as Jinma told a tale.

"Kilari, I believe you are a lion cub of vision, brains, truly almost a royal. I hear you wish to be King, and why not, such a deserving lad…"

"And what do you want? Let us cut to the chase…" Jinma looked sourly, Kilari was a manipulator, not one himself to be manipulated.

"Ah… but of course, aren't you clever? When I was a cub, I was a PRINCESS. I was going to marry Ockali. He next met Hunsa, I bet you know the rest. Jinma became a subject to his honor. And no one took more notice to the would-be-queen. You should understand as the almost King. If you and I went in league, if I made you a King, a leader, and all you do for me, is let my daughter experience monarchy. Fame, fortune, glory, I simply ask for Zira to be a Queen. She's obedient, beautiful, is bright, and can learn from your brilliance…"

"You suggest, that if you kill my father, and brother, and put me on MY throne, and of course, I marry your fanciful, lovely cub, Zira…" both lionesses gave sly grins as they nodded. Kilari made a slick smile too.

"Then, it is agreed. I am hereby betrothed to Zira. All I ask is that you let me in on all plans," He had a curved, snide smile. Zira looked up at him in joy. She finally spoke, "I think you are bright. You will be a good king. I know a few lionesses. They will worship your slyness. And be our TRUE followers."

She's aware of more than she appears to. She could make a good Queen. Looks strong and is ambitious. She has a vision for ideas of genius. She will do fine. 

"ROAR!" Ockali pounced in. "What are you doing with Kilari this far out in the Edges of Pridelands."

"You said not to leave without an adult. Jinma, I believe qualifies." Ockali remained silenced. He led the cub away.

"Jinma, if you take him up here without my permission, again," he threatened her fiercly.

"What are you thinking that I'm doing to him," she threw back, "conspiring against you?"

He did not answer.

When they reached Pride Rock. Mufasa looked as Kilari was

Scolded for knowing of the Elephant Graveyard and telling Mufasa of it. One thought picked at Mufasa's curious brain.

_What was he doing out in the Marshes with Jinma and Zira?_


End file.
